Murkrow
| border = |name='Murkrow' |jname=(ヤミカラス Yamikarasu) |ndex=198 |evofrom=None |evointo=Honchkrow |gen=Generation II |pronun= Mer-krow |hp=60 |atk=85 |def=42 |satk=85 |sdef=42 |spd=91 |total=405 |species=Darkness Pokémon |type= / |height=1'08" |weight=4.6 lbs. |ability=Insomnia Super Luck Prankster (Dream World) |color='Black' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Murkrow (Japanese: ヤミカラス Yamikarasu) is a / -type Pokémon first seen in the Generation II games. Evolution Murkrow evolves into Honchkrow by use of a Dusk Stone. Game info Game locations | goldsilver=Routes 7, 16, 18 (Night)| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 7 and 16 (Night)| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Lost Cave (FireRed only)| frlgrarity=Few| diamondpearl=Eterna Forest and Lost Tower (Night) (Diamond only)| dprarity=Common| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 7, 16, and 18| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Abundant Shrine (Black only)| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side game locations | Trozei=Phobos Jet, Endless Level 47, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Great Canyon (5F-7F) Western Cave (1F-2F) Wish Cave (39F-42F)| PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B29F) World Abyss (B1F-B14F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| Ranger2=Pueltown| }} Pokédex entries | name=Murkrow| gold=Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night.| silver=It is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost.| crystal=It hides any shiny object it finds in a secret location. Murkrow and Meowth loot one another's stashes.| ruby=Murkrow was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This Pokémon shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women| sapphire=Murkrow was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This Pokémon shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women.| emerald=Murkrow were feared as the alleged bearers of ill fortune. It shows strong interest in anything that sparkles. It will even try to steal rings from women.| firered=It is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost.| leafgreen=Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night.| diamond=It is believed that seeing this Pokémon at night will bring about ominous occurrences.| pearl=It appears near travelers to lure them into deep forests. It is said to carry misfortune.| platinum=If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it, then lose the pursuer on mountain trails.| heartgold=Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night.| soulsilver=It is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost.| black=If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it, then lose the pursuer on mountain trails.| white=If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it, then lose the pursuer on mountain trails.| black 2=If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it, then lose the pursuer on mountain trails.| white 2=If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it, then lose the pursuer on mountain trails.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Murkrow is the opposite of Togetic. Murkrow brings ill fortune and Togetic brings good fortune, because Normal and Dark don't relate to each other. The same about them is they have 405 stat total, they are Flying type, and they both take a stone to evolve. Name origin The name "Murkrow" is derived from the words murky and crow. It could also be a combination of the words murder and crow, since a group of crows is called a murder. Its Japanese name, ''Yamikarasu, ''is a combination of yami, darkness, and ''yatagarasu, ''the crow in Japanese mythology that is said to be the embodiment of the sun. Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line